


Debit Card

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payment can be made in the form of cash, check, or debit card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debit Card

With Voldemort vanquished, a lot of Death Eaters were finding their fortunes gone, along with their positions in society and their bank accounts. Draco Malfoy had been sold by his father to a club called the Black Dahlia. The young man danced and stripped, and often performed sexual favors, for the wizards and muggles that both knew of and had a membership to the exclusive club that catered to many different tastes. 

When he saw the black-haired wizard sitting at his private stage, he almost turned right back around and asked for another stage, another client - anything to avoid Severus Snape, sitting easily and predator-like two feet below him. But he did none of those things. 

The music began to play, pounding and dark, thick with magic to raise the pulse and open purses and wallets. By the time he was down to painted looking silver bikinis, Severus' smile had turned to a smirk, and he'd undone half the buttons on his waistcoat and was watching with more than casual interest. 

Draco smiled lazily and leaned down into Snape's face, close enough to touch, to kiss, to do a lot of things. "Payment, please, sir." he whispered in that special vixen tone his customers usually appreciated. 

"Why, certainly, Mr. Malfoy," Severus replied, reaching into his cloak for the folded leather that he carried in the Muggle world. He lifted a finger and gestured for Draco to turn, which he did, rolling his eyes. He never enjoyed picking money out of his underwear, but he was utterly used to it after a year of the same. 

He had to admit a little jump when he felt the finger slide inside his pants, though, pulling them away from damp skin, and to the side. "Penetration's extra," he murmured.   
A low chuckle came from behind him. "Oh, no. Nothing's going inside tonight." 

Draco eeped as something cool and firm parted his ass cheeks. "Oi! What the hell?" he sputtered, turning to see Severus holding up a thin plastic looking card. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. The sign at the door says you take debit cards?"

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
